Christmas 1914
by Downtonswonders
Summary: It's Christmas 1914 and even though the world is at war Downton Abbey is full of excitement as the Crawleys await the arrival of a new baby due any day now. But will the late-night arrival of two strange and threatening men put their joy in jeopardy?
1. Christmas 1914

Hello everyone!

This will be a short story written around the plot that Cora did not lose her baby. Doctor Clarkson determined that Cora was around four months pregnant when he examined her and she lost the baby very shortly before the start of WW1 in July of 1914. So if she hadn't had her "accident" that would make it in or about a Christmas baby and that is the backbone of my story. This is my first fanfiction so feedback is very much appreciated and please enjoy!

Christmas 1914

Christmas. For many, a time synonymous with joy and bliss, laughter and celebration. But this was Christmas 1914. Mere months ago the nation had been rocked by the shocking announcement that their country was at war with Germany. Throughout the following months, The Crawleys had watched as one by one their young male staff packed their things after receiving the dreaded "calling up" letter and listened with great sadness to the telegrams stating the names of those who would not be taking up their positions again. But even as the world fought around them, joy had still managed to creep its way into the walls of Downton. Cora Crawley, the wife of Robert Crawley the Earl of Grantham, was expecting her fourth child over 18 years after the birth of her last child and was due any day now. This brought great excitement to all the family, even their matriarch Violet Crawley, although she would never let it show. For their dinner they had managed a rather fine bird but as a whole, their Christmas feast was somewhat depleted but that didn't bother them. The ladies had sat down to dinner in dresses of beautifully festive shades of red, Cora positively glowing in a beautiful silk gown and Robert, who looked dashing in his bright red uniform, could not keep his eyes off his stunning wife for the duration of the meal. Isobel and Matthew were also in attendance which made for an evening of entertaining squabbling. They also took the evening as an opportunity to forget for just a moment the horrors unfolding around them. They talked and laughed, recounting memories of Christmas' gone by but also took a moment to bring themselves back to reality and raised a glass to those who would not see this Christmas and for peace for those they left behind. They finished their meal at about a quarter to eight and adjourned to the drawing-room for a light-hearted game of charades, a firm family favorite. Cora perched herself in the comfy armchair right by the fire tenderly holding the hand of her husband seated next to her and watched and laughed as her darling girls tried valiantly to portray their given subjects. She only wanted one thing this Christmas. A boy for her darling Robert. She recounted the births of her three daughters. How every time he had entered the room to take his first look at their new child, his face had dropped slightly upon her announcement that it was a baby girl. She knew he had tried very hard to never show his disappointment but that little giveaway always seemed to slip under the radar. It had always saddened her but the joy of the little bundle in her arms always overrode it and overrode his disappointment too. The twinkle in his eye when she would hand him their new baby was unforgettable and she reveled in the thought of being able to see it again just one more time. Only she hoped that this time it would be unaccompanied by the inevitable disappointment of a baby girl. She looked down into her lap, gazing happily at the bump in her middle. All of a sudden she felt the baby kick hard. She repositioned her left hand to soothe her little one but not before she took her husband's hand and placed it gently on the spot their child had kicked. Robert had turned his head from the ongoing game at the feeling of his hand being moved and she watched in delight at his face lighting up as once again their child gave its mother a swift kick. He leaned over the arm of the chair and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. As he pulled away he whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas my darling" before reverting his attention to the game. She smiled softly to herself as she too re-engaged in the festivities and gave a hearty laugh as Sybil pulled a funny face in an effort to make her topic known. About a half an hour later the sound of heaving pounding on the front door could be heard echoing through the main hall of Downton. The laughter coming from the drawing-room brought a smile to the face of the family's long-serving butler, Mr. Charles Carson as he made his way down the hall to answer it. It was snowing heavily. So heavily in fact that three beds had been made up for it would be next to impossible for their house guests to travel home that evening so the rapid pounding at the door puzzled the butler. He unlocked the door but as he opened it he was, to his horror, greeted by the cocking of a gun pointed straight towards him and a deep cockney voice stating "Good evening. We're here to see His Lordship".

That's the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and have the next chapter up by Friday. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Intruders

Hello again!

A huge thank you to all who read, followed and or reviewed my first chapter. Your kind words mean a lot to me so once again thank you! I noticed after publishing the first chapter that the description of the strange man having a cockney accent did not quite match the words that followed, so I'm going to be trying my hand at some cockney writing in this chapter. I'm also going with the idea that the library, often featured in the show, has two doors, one at each end. This is probably incorrect but for the purpose of the plot, I ask you to bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first and again reviews are very much appreciated.

The Intruders

"Certainly sir" the butler replied as calmly as he could "If you'll allow me to show you to the library, you can wait while I fetch his Lordship" The man sneered as he lowered his gun and stepped inside. He was followed by another man of about the same build and equally as gruesome looking. He had a fresh gash across his left cheek and carried two tatty sacks that Carson assumed were full of stolen goods. He showed the two men to the library and left, his heart pounding, to fetch Lord Grantham.  
The game was just as light-hearted as it had been when he had passed by minutes earlier to answer the door. As he entered the drawing-room he was greeted by a howl of laughter from His Lordship in response to a funny dance Lady Edith was doing to relay her topic. He cleared his throat and hoping he would not sound as terrified as he felt said, "My Lord, may I speak with you?" Robert turned his head with the intent to dismiss him but he stopped as soon as he caught the butler's eye. Something in it told him that Carson did, in fact, NEED to speak to him. So he brought his wife's hand to his lips kissing it softly, then made his excuses and joined the butler at the door. "Well Carson, what is it?" he asked lightly, a kind smile on his face, one which quickly faded upon hearing the severity of the man's tone as he began his answer. "My Lord, there are two men in the library", he said sternly, "One is carrying a gun and the other two bags of what I believe to be stolen goods, they wish to speak with you". Robert did not hide the look of fear that came across his face as Carson finished. He took a moment to gather himself before plainly answering "very well" and following the butler's lead to the Library. Upon entering, he was met with the sight of two rather tall men wearing shabby clothes warming there hands against the fire. "Can one of you please explain yourselves" he spat fiercely. The two men promptly spun around and the one with the gash on his cheek grinned broadly before answering, "good eveni'n m'lord" in a mocking tone "my name is John and my friend Pete an' I will be needi'n a place to sleep tonight, an' we 'fought this would do jus' nice". Robert glared at the man as he came towards him, picking up the gun his friend had placed on the chair in the middle of the room as he went. "Does this door lock?" he sneered, tipping his head to the door he had entered through. Robert nodded coldly adding that there were, in fact, two lockable doors at each end of the library without breaking eye contact with the wretched man. "All right then" he announced, "I want you to go fetch your fam'ly and bring 'em in 'ere". When Robert didn't move he raised his gun and pointing it at his head adding "don't make me ask you again". Robert turned around and, as calmly as he could, left the room the intruder at his heels. When they reached the drawing-room door the man gestured with the gun for Robert to enter. Laughter could still be heard coming from it and he hesitated. But after taking one look at the cold glare being shot at him Robert hastily opened the door. As he entered the only person to look up was Cora. She smiled sweetly at him before holding out her hand for him to take. Everyone was so fixated on the hilarity of the game that it took raising his voice to catch their attention. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to him in silence, puzzled looks across their faces. "I need you all to come with me to the library now" he said sternly. Sybil broke the silence and exclaimed "But Papa, whatever for we are having such fu-" She snapped her head around to face the door an action repeated shortly after by the rest of the family. A look of sheer horror spread across her face as she took in the sight before her. What had caught her attention was a sharp click and when she spun around to find the source she was greeted by a tall man with a gash across his cheek and a menacing glare pointing a gun right at her. Mary gasped and Edith, covered her mouth in shock. Isobel let her mouth fall open as Matthew stood in front of her. Violet sat bolt upright returning the man's menacing glare while Cora clung tightly to her husband's hand. The man smirked once again before saying in the same mocking tone, "good evening ladies, sir" nodding at Matthew "if you'd be so kind as to follow me". Sybil turned around to face her father giving him a frightened look. He nodded gently trying to give her the most reassuring look he could muster. With that, she stepped around the couch and left the room. She was followed shortly after by Mary and Edith, who much to the family's astonishment, reached to catch Mary's hand which she equally astonishingly took. Matthew then escorted his mother from the room with Violet at their heels not breaking her glare at the man until she was well out into the hall. Then Robert helped his wife to her feet and catching hands they exited the room.  
Upon entering the library they were greeted by a very solemn Carson who had been instructed to fetch them two water jugs and some glasses, which he had placed on the writing desk, and another man who was grinning grimly at them. They gathered in a circle as the other man entered the room and listened as he exclaimed "You!" pointing his gun at Carson, "in a moment you, me an' Pete will leave the room and I want you to lock the doors behind us" Carson gave a small nod to acknowledge his understanding. The man went on, "then you are to go downstairs an' stay there until 10 am tomorrow mornin' if me or Pete catch any one of your people up 'ere they won't be comin' back down". Carson gave the same small nod as the man turned to face the Crawleys. "Mr Butler 'ere will let you all out at the same time, do I make myself clear?". He took their silence as a yes and bid them a grim goodnight before him and his crony left the room and went upstairs. Carson followed closely behind, making his way first to the end of the library and locking the door. Giving Robert a sorrow-filled look he crossed the room and closed the second heavy oak door and locked it behind him. Edith burst into tears and Sybil rushed to console her. Mary rushed to Violet's side as she let out and outraged scoff. Isobel had turned to Matthew and began whispering to him. But they were once again reduced to silence as they heard a sharp gasp come from the middle of the room. They all turned their heads to see Cora doubled over clutching her stomach. Isobel rushed to her side taking her free hand, letting her lean heavily against her. Robert, who had gone to the writing desk to fetch his wife a glass of water, almost dropped it as he rushed to her other side. He gave Isobel a worried look and asked: "what is it?". Isobel waited for a moment, gently rubbing small circles in Cora's lower back before shakily answering "I-I think she's gone into labor".

That's the second chapter! I had it up a lot faster than I thought so I should definitely have the third one up by Friday. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


	3. We Will Have To Make Do

Thank you for reading on! It's a little bit late but here's chapter 3 and once again I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you to everyone who has already done so and please enjoy!

We Will Have To Make Do

Robert went a ghostly shade of white and collapsed into the chair behind him. "You cannot be serious!" he exclaimed, "She can't have it here, what if something were to happen!". He now looked frightened, a look shared by his two eldest daughters as they spun around in surprise. "Well, what do you suggest we do Robert? Tell her to cross her legs!" his mother snapped. Robert was about to answer but after catching his mother's eye, thought better of it and kept quiet. Sybil, eager as always to help, had rushed to her mother's side and Isobel handed her over to her youngest daughter and got to work. She walked to the window and inspected the curtains. After determining they were far too thick to attempt to rip she decided upon a more drastic course of action. Taking the paper-knife from the writing desk she made a small incision at the waist of her dress and, to Violet's horror, tore a layer of silk from it. "What on Earth did you do that for" she exclaimed as Isobel placed the piece of fabric on the desk. "Well," she began walking back over to Cora "Silk is not the warmest of materials but under the circumstances, it will have to do. Whether you approve or not there will be a 4th Crawley baby in this house by morning and I hope you share the same want for the poor thing not to freeze to death". Violet gave the women a disapproving look before answering "I do of course, I just don't see the need for you to strip half-naked to ensure it" Isobel rolled her eyes. Next, she went to the settee by the fire and removed all of the cushions so it was bare and placed them onto the ground. Then she turned to Cora and asked kindly if she would like a drink of water. The woman quickly nodded her head before shutting her eyes tightly as another contraction hit her body. Isobel, who had begun to make her way to the water jug, spun back around to return to her side only to be swiftly cut off by Violet. The older woman was now at Cora's side, steadily holding her hand and allowing, just as Isobel had done, her to lean heavily on her. They stood like this for a moment then she asked gently, "would you like to walk around for a bit?" Cora rapidly nodded her head and continued panting as she once again leaned heavily on Violet and they began to slowly pace the room. Sybil shot her granny a smirk and a knowing look, to which she answered sharply "now stop that". Sybil turned away and chuckled to herself as she began to pick up the cushions Isobel had removed from the settee.

Two hours had passed and things had gone from bad to worse. The fire had gone out about a half an hour ago and everyone but poor Cora was shivering with the cold. Her contractions were coming every 4 minutes if the clock wasn't wrong and she was getting tired. Matthew, no matter how hard he tried, could not seem find a purpose so he just stood idly by the window staring into the seemingly never-ending fields of snow. It was, in fact, almost reaching the window. An idea that filled him with dread. Even if they somehow found a way to get out of this room, there was nothing they could do. They were completely and utterly on their own. Cora's hair was stuck to her face with sweat as she lay her head gently on Robert's chest. He held her close to him, rocking her slowly back and forth, whispering soft words of encouragement into her ear until she once again tensed up and began to pant. He lifted her off his chest and let her squeeze his hands tightly as she endured the pain of another contraction. Robert felt ill at the mere thought of anything remotely medical. But to see his darling Cora like this made him feel worse than ill. All he wanted to do was make the pain go away but he knew he couldn't and that was a feeling worse than any illness known to man. She gave one last pant before collapsing back into his chest and to his dismay began to cry. "I can't do it" she sobbed, "I can't". He placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. "My darling Cora" he whispered, "you are the bravest and most beautiful woman I have ever met, of course you can do it" he said softly wiping away a tear falling down her cheek. She gave him a loving smile before another contraction ripped through her body. "Right" said Isobel, "I think it's time for me to see how things are going, Sybil would you be a dear and help me take off your mother's dress?". Sybil, who had been sitting with her sisters on the opposing settee, jumped up. Mary and Edith could do nothing but stare as their mother endured her labor, watching helplessly as she gasped and bit her lip in pain. Sybil had done all she could for Isobel hours ago and had joined her sisters in their helpless watching. But now as she gently unbuttoned her mother's dress she once again felt helpful and she reveled in it. Upon hearing the announcement, Matthew had taken a very reluctant Robert and the last of the whiskey to the opposite end of the library. "It will be over soon" he attempted to reassure his cousin. But it was incredibly difficult to reassure him of something he himself was not sure of. Cora was now in her underclothes and after being helped by Sybil was now on her back on the settee. Isobel checked her and with a slightly scared look said. "Girls, are you ready to meet your sibling?"

There's chapter 3! we're coming to the end of this story and the next chapter should be a short one so it can be expected by Sunday at the latest. Once again thank you so much for reading.


	4. Nearly There

We're nearly there! Here's chapter 4 of "Christmas 1914". I want to thank you all again so much for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nearly There

Sybil gave a steady nod and rose from the place where she had been crouched next to her mother. Giving Isobel a ready look she calmly asked "what do I need to do?". Isobel too stood upright and, looking down at her hands, gave a defeated sigh and wiped them on her already ruined dress. "Right" she said, looking up "I want you to remove and empty one of the writing desk drawers" Trusting her cousin' Sybil nodded and walked quickly passed her and slid the top drawer out of the writing desk and began to empty it. Isobel turned to Mary who was once again staring helplessly at her Mother. "Mary," she said eliciting a jump from her cousin. "Would you be a dear and take your mother's hair down?" Mary rapidly shook her head in compliance and came around to the other side of the settee to begin. She now turned to Edith who was now, unlike her sister, ready to receive instruction. "Edith, once your sister is finished with it, I want you to take the drawer, pour some water into it and then hold it up" Edith shot her a questioning look but made her way to Sybil's side without a word. Sybil took the last few papers from the drawer, placed them neatly on the desk and handed it to her sister. Edith did as she was told and stood there awkwardly with the drawer in her hands. Violet, who had been watching all of this unfold, looked at her granddaughter with a look not often present on her face. One of complete and utter confusion. She turned her head to look at Isobel who was watching the drawer intently as if waiting for it to do something. She opened her mouth but before she good say anything Isobel had begun to execute her next plan of action. Now, taking one of her gloves, which she had deposited on a chair by the window upon entering the Library, she thrust it at Edith instructing her to wipe out the drawer and make sure it was clean. Edith took the glove but couldn't bear her silent confusion any longer and said, exasperated, "B-but why?" to which Isobel answered, "after the baby is born we will need to clean it. But we are without a basin and it seems the drawer can hold water so we'll have to make do with what we've got". A flash of realization came across the young woman's face as she now understood what the purpose of her endeavor was. As she began to clean the drawer she took a moment to silently acknowledged the sheer brilliance of her cousin's mind, the connections it made and her incredible ability to adapt to and calmly deal with the situation before her. She was only sure of one thing that would happen in the next few hours. She would leave this room with a new respect for her cousin.

Another hour came and went as the family prepared for the new arrival. Robert had undone his tie and it lay strewn on the floor. His usually well-kept hair was a mess after running his hands subconsciously through it several times. Matthew sat across from him hunched over fiddling with his hands nervously while staring at the ground. Both of their heads shot up as they heard another scream come from the opposite end of the library.

Cora had promised herself she wouldn't scream for fear of scaring her family. But Isobel had instructed her to start pushing 20 minutes ago and as soon as she started she abandoned all hope of keeping her self-vow. She was making steady progress, much to Isobel's relief. But that was of no consolation to her exhausted cousin. Cora collapsed back into her youngest daughter's arms who was now sitting behind her helping her sit up with every pain and using Isobel's other glove to gently dab her forehead with what cool water was left in the jugs. The rest had been poured into the drawer ready for the new baby. Isobel looked up from the end of the settee and said kindly "Cora darling you've been so brave" and as a small smile broke across her face she added "just one more and you'll have your baby" Cora too gave a smile but it was quickly wiped from her face as another pain shot through her. She screamed loudly as she pushed once more. Then the pain was gone and a wonderous sound filled her ears.

There's chapter 4! I'm aiming to have the last chapter up by at least Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed it and again as always reviews are very much appreciated.


	5. Our Boy

And here is where our story ends. thank you all for your kind words and support for my story. I am thinking about doing a follow-up story about Cora and Robert raising their baby through wartime so if that is something you guys would like to read then please let me know. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter

Our Boy

Robert shot up from his seat, tears streaming down his face as he heard an infant cry. Matthew too stood up, turning and embracing his cousin warmly. "Congratulations my dear, dear fellow," he said fighting tears as he let him go. "Cousin Robert" they heard a soft voice call from the other end of the library, "We're ready for you" Robert turned to Matthew who gave him a warm smile."After you," he said kindly. Robert turned away and took a deep breath as he made his way to the ladies. He was greeted by his three smiling daughters who all had tears in their eyes and Violet, who was intently studying a pen on the writing desk attempting to hide hers. As he came to the settee, Isobel stepped aside to reveal a beautiful sight. Cora, her hair still stuck to her face with sweat looked up from the tiny and now quiet but squirming bundle in her arms and beamed at him. He walked slowly forward and crouched down next to his wife. "It's a boy, Robert" she whispered her tears now beginning to fall, "our boy". "A b-" he began but the lump in his throat cut him off. He reached down and gently moved the silk so he could take a better look at his son's face. The little boy had beautiful blue eyes just like his mother which stared curiously up at him. "Well hello there," he whispered stroking the tiny boys check with his finger, "if only you knew how happy you've made us". He then returned his gaze again to his wife, pressing his forehead gently against hers. "Oh, my darling," he said as they both began to cry again. "My beautiful, darling Cora". They continued this loving gesture for another moment before Robert broke their gaze and wiping away his tears invited his girls to meet their little brother. One by one they crouched beside their parents and doted over the tiny being. After he had been passed from girl to girl, Cora handed the baby back to her youngest daughter, who stood up and carefully brought him across the room to the writing desk. After a brief protest, Sybil lowered the little boy into her grandmother's arms. Gazing down at her grandson she gave a small smile and then she looked back up at her granddaughter, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. Sybil did not tease her this time but smiled and watched as her grandmother gave the baby another smile and handed him back to her, then she watched as Sybil returned him to his beaming parents. Matthew stood again by the window, watching the family huddle together. He smiled when he heard them laugh as the little boy gave a sneeze and then he turned once again to gaze into the snow. He continued to stare until he felt a hand catch his. He looked up to see Mary also staring into the snow but when she saw she had caught his attention she turned to face him. "I'm sorry Matthew," she said and as he turned to look at her he knew immediately she was not just referring to the position that night's events had put him in. He turned to her, taking her other hand in his and smirking softly replied: "So, is that a yes?" She broke into a smile before confidently answering "Yes". He leaned in and kissed her passionately before they turned once again to the group in the middle of the room and Mary led him to meet his littlest cousin. Seeing he had arrived with Mary, Robert felt no need to issue an apology and just smiled as he handed his son to Matthew. He too gave the boy a beam and held him for just a moment before handing him to Mary and he went to join his mother. Isobel gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and then hands joined they stood as night turned to day, watching the family admired their newest edition. All other thoughts of that night's events had been banished until the door made a loud click.

"My Lord!" came Carson's booming voice as he flung open the door. But he was stunned to silence at the sight before him. Violet, Matthew, Isobel, and the girls were at the small table in the corner of the room playing cards and Mary, he noticed, was sitting quite close to Mattew. They had turned to face him as he entered but it was not that that had struck him dumb. On the settee lay Lord Grantham his back against the arm of it and lying on top of him was his scarcely clothed wife and what appeared to be, to his astoundment, a baby. They were both fast asleep and Lord Grantham was affectionately stroking his wife's hair as he turned to look at the butler. "Surprise" he whispered a tired smile on his face and he turned his head back to his sleeping wife. Carson let his face soften as he took in the beautiful scene and then Mrs. Hughs came speeding into the room. "My Lord, I'm afraid they took two of the silver candlesticks but-" she gasped clapping her hands to her mouth as she too took in her surroundings. Carson smiled but his face quickly warped into a shock as he noticed the housekeeper begin to cry. "Come now Mrs. Hughs!" he said exasperated "Pull yourself together". All she could do in response was smile, as she left the room taking the butler with her. They returned downstairs to tell the staff and after Mary had come down 20 minutes later to announce it was a healthy baby boy they had decided upon naming Oliver, glasses were raised to master Oliver and they ate their breakfast amid happy chatter. The men had only made off with the two silver candlesticks, three paintings and a gold plated jewelry box in their haste to leave that morning. It had been largely because, when he had been sent to fetch water, Carson had bumped into Mrs. Hughs who had been looking for her ladyship. He had informed the woman of the situation and she had locked the dining room and drawing room doors downstairs and made her way quickly upstairs to lock the family's bedrooms just in case it may be of any help, before slipping through the back staircase just as the men came upstairs. Upon further inspection, they had entered three of the guest bedrooms but by some twist of fate went no further. But the gain greatly outwayed the loss as Robert got into his bed and sat next to his wife that night. Their son, sound asleep in her arms he whispered once more into her ear. "Merry Christmas my darling" he kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas" she replied and looking down at the little bundle in her arms said "and a Merry Christmas to you too little one" before once again drifting off to sleep in the safety of her husband's loving embrace.

And there you have it! Thank you all so much again for sticking with me and as I said above if a follow-up story on little Oliver's upbringing would interest you please let me know. I hope you enjoyed my first story and once again reviews are very greatly appreciated.


End file.
